1991 DENISE - Articulated Doll, Full Posable 16.5" GELENKPUPPE VOLL BEWEGLICH 16002 - Gotz Play Doll - Blonde Hair/Blue Eyes
This Gotz Doll DENISE was produced in 1991; she measures 42cm/16.5" tall and has Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 16002. She has "rooted" medium-length, slightly curly blonde hair with slightly curly bangs; her hair is worn up in a ponytail with pink netted scrunchie. Her "sleepy-eyes" are BLUE with a "PINWHEEL" eye design. She is an Articulated Doll. In her original catalog photo, DENISE is shown with an optional outfit: a dress with shoes (Catalog Code #: 70 16501 - see 1991 Gotz Doll Clothing and Accessories article). The German name for this doll is "GELENKPUPPE VOLL BEWEGLICH," which translates into "ARTICULATED DOLL, FULL POSEABLE" in English. Gelenkpuppe dolls are hard-bodied dolls; their torso, head, and limbs are made completely of vinyl (versus for example, cloth-bodied dolls, which have a cloth torso with vinyl limbs). These dolls will all have articulation joints that allow their limbs and/or body parts to move independently and maintain a pose (i.e. "articulate"). Some Gelenkpuppe dolls will have articulated shoulders, hips, neck, and some will have an and waist (see photo on right for example); all are able to sit/stand unaided. Gelenkpuppe's are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is inserted directly into the skull; "rooted" hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. They may have "fixed" (painted, open/shut) eyes or "sleepy-eyes" (eyes will open/shut when a doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics. Their outfits, while still high-quality and well-crafted, tend to be made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for durability and care over appearance. Finally, these dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. For these reasons, Gelenkpuppes tend to be '''one' of the least expensive dolls within the Gotz doll market''. Catalog Information *Doll Name: DENISE *Year Produced: 1991 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 16002 *Height in cm/inches: 42cm/16.5" *Torso Material: VINYL *Body Type: HARD-BODIED *German Classification: GELENKPUPPE VOLL BEWEGLICH *German Classification (in English): ARTICULATED DOLL, FULL POSEABLE *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Mold #: PLEASE ENTER HERE' *Doll Collection/Series/Line: GOTZ SPIELPUPPEN *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN *Country of Production: UNKNOWN Physical Characteristics in her right eye.]] *Hair Color: BLONDE HAIR *Hair Length: MEDIUM-LENGTH HAIR *Hair Style: SLIGHTLY CURLED HAIR with slightly curled bangs. *Hair Description: Medium-length, slightly curly blonde hair with slightly curly bangs; her hair is worn up in a ponytail with pink netted scrunchie. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: BLUE EYES *Eye Design: PINWHEEL *Other Noticeable Physical Traits: BALLERINA Articulation Classification *'Articulation Locations: Shoulders, Hips, Neck and Waists' change for non-articulated waists *'Articulation Types: FULLY ARTICULATED (6+ JOINTS MOVE/POSE):' An all-vinyl doll that can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and both hips articulate; neck articulates; waist may/may not articulate, allowing upper and lower torso to move independently of each other and maintain pose. Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. GELENKPUPPE: ARTICULATION These dolls are classified by Gotz as "ARTICULATED DOLLS, FULL POSABLE" or GELENKPUPPE VON BEWEGLICH due to their fully posable, multi-articulated bodies. Gelenkpuppes are considered hard-bodied dolls; their torso, limbs, and head are all made from vinyl. These dolls are able to sit/stand unaided and most Gelenkpuppes will have an articulated waist, which is unique and only found within this line of Gotz dolls. Gelenkpuppe dolls will share most of the following physical characteristics: *'VINYL TORSOS': All dolls are hard-bodied; they have an all-vinyl torso. *'VINYL WAIST/ARTICULATED': Some (but not all) Gelenkpuppes have an articulated waist with an internal mechanism that allows the upper and lower torso to move independently of one another and hold a pose. *'VINYL SHOULDERS/ARTICULATED': All dolls have both shoulders with internal shoulder mechanisms that articulate the arms; the entire arm is able to move and pose independently away from torso. *'VINYL HIPS/ARTICULATED': All dolls have articulated vinyl hips; entire leg is able to independently move and pose away from torso. Dolls are able to sit & stand on their own and do not require "help" (such as from a doll stand). *'VINYL NECK/ARTICULATED': All dolls have a vinyl neck that articulates the head; head is able to independently move and pose. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Gelenkpuppe = Articulated Doll Category:Hard-Bodied Dolls Category:Vinyl Torso Dolls Category:Articulated Dolls Category:Play Dolls Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Ballerina Dolls (Articulated Waist Dolls) Category:16.5" Dolls Category:Blonde Haired Dolls Category:Medium Length Haired Dolls Category:Slightly Curly Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Blue Eyed Dolls Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Pinwheel Eyes